Pair-Rental Guidance
by Kickfan23
Summary: After Jack receives a phone call from his principal who wants to see Jack's parents for a meeting, he starts panicking thinking it's something bad he did. Jerry who tells him to hire actors for his parents. How will Jack be able to handle the crazy adventure? Find out in Pair-Rental Guidance. Slight Kick in it.


**Hello peoples of the world. I bring you another Kenan and Kel inspired one-shot this time written in third story and it would practically sound like the episode, so all credit goes to Kenan and Kel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Kickin' It Kenan and Kel and Gatorade, All credit goes to Kenan and Kel for this one-shot**

** Oh and Jack and Jerry will be doing basketball for the very first part and then karate. By the way they look like season 3. Anyways Ladies and Gentleman I present to you...**

**Pair-Rental Guidance**

* * *

9-year old Marissa Brewer asked her father, Adam Brewer, " Daddy can we watch some TV?" ' No not until you finish your homework" Her father replied while reading a newspaper. " Fine then can you help me with number 17?" Marissa asked. " sure sweetheart" her father put down the news paper and took the homework from her daughter's hands. After looking the math problem a few times, he gave up on trying to solve the problem. " Let's watch some TV" Adam said and tossed the homework back to Marissa. " Yay!" Marissa said excitedly and turned on the TV.

After a while 16-year old Jack Brewer along with his friend Jerry Martinez walked through the Brewer's household door. Natalie Brewer asked her son " How was the basketball game?" " Oh it went great... for the other team" Jack said, sounding a little disappointed. Jack turned to his best friend. " how could we lose to those guys?" He asked. " They had more points" Jerry stupidly replied while dribbling the basketball. " Oh you think that's why?" Jack asked. Jerry nodded and continued dribbling. Jack left the living room to go get some Gatorade in the kitchen.

" Jerry what do you think you're doing dribbling that basketball like that?" Natalie asked. " you're right I used to dribble with my legs" Jerry said and began doing tricks with the basketball and his legs. " Jack!" Adam said wanting his son to stop Jerry. " Jerry you're not supposed to dribble the basketball in the house at all" Jack said as he entered the living room. " Oh" Jerry said and stopped. Jerry threw the basketball to the side breaking an expensive vase. " Nice shot!" Jack stated with a hint of anger and threw a Gatorade to his friend. " Sorry" Jerry said.

" Forget it Jerry" Natalie said and turned to her son. " So Jack just so you know your father and I are going out Saturday night to play cards with the Peterson's" " So you have to watch Marissa" Adam added. " I watched Marissa last Saturday... I never get to go out" Jack replied, a little annoyed with his parents. " Yeah! can't the boy live his life?" Jerry defending his best friend. " JERRY!" Mr. and Mrs. Brewer yelled. " alright, alright!" Jerry said and drank his Gatorade.

" You're watching Marissa and that's final" Her mother said and walked to the kitchen with her husband. " Jerrrryyyy!" Marissa stretched out the teen's name as she walked towards him. " You're welcomed to watch me too!" she said and kissed his cheek. Marissa ran upstairs to her room to finish the homework she was assigned. " OH C'MON!" Jerry quickly wiped off the kiss, feeling disgusted. A few moments later the phone rang. Jerry picked it up. " Yesss?" He asked in a low tone.

" Hey give me the phone it could be my Kim" Jack said and snatched the phone away from Jerry's hands. " Hello?" Jack asked. "Jack?" A male voice asked. " Um yeah this is Jack" he responded. " This is Mr. Funderberg calling" the voice said. " Mr. Funderberg?" Jack asked unaware of who the person is. " Yes your school principal" Jack let out a small squeak as the phone slipped from Jack's fingers and hit the floor, Jack quickly picked it up. " Principal Funderberg how nice to hear from you, how can I help you?" " I would like to talk to your parents are they home?" Mr. Funderberg asked. Jack saw his parents with cups of tea while walking upstairs to their room. " Um no they're not home" " Alright then I would like to see you and your parents in my office on Friday at 3:00" The man replied.

" You would like to see me and my parents in your office?" Jack repeated with a shaky tone. He looked at Jerry and both of them were panicking. " Uh Is this really necessary?" He asked. " Yes" Mr. Funderberg said. " Oh.. okay I'll let my parents know" " Good day Jack" Funderberg replied. Jack pressed the END button on the phone. " Good day for you" he said to the phone with slight hatred and threw it on the couch. " Aw man" Jack seethed. " you're in trouble" Jerry said. " I realize that! but what did I do wrong?" he asked his friend. the latino shrugged. " My parents are gonna kill me!" Jack said.

" It's just too bad you couldn't hire strangers to pretend to be your parents" Jerry said and sat down on the couch. Jack looked at his friend with disbelief, Jerry actually said a good idea. " Jerry!" " What.. don't hit me!" his friend said with a frightened tone. " That's the best idea I've ever heard!" Jack said. " we can hire two people to be my parents, it's brilliant!" Jack said and patted his friend on the back. " You're a genius" Jack said. " I am?" Jerry asked. Jack gave a brief nod. Jerry released his signature whoo and ran to the door while saying " I'm a genius I'm gonna tell my mama I'm a genius!" He said as he looked to his friend. his running came to a short end when his body hit the door and Jerry fell with a loud thud. " OW!... I mean I'm okay!"

* * *

**_~Thursday at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo~_**

"What did I do wrong?" Jack asked as he broke another bo staff. Jack's been breaking bo staff's and he didn't even realize because he was to busy pondering questions. " maybe he found out about the pigeons" he said as he got a new bo staff. " No" he said. " Maybe he knows about the exploding sandwich" he pondered his question before he shook his head. His sensei Rudy and his girlfriend, Kim both came out and looked at him as if he's gone mad.

Jack broke the bo staff without knowing there were witnesses. He grabbed another bo staff and started hitting his head with it. " what could it be?!' he asked himself between hits. " JACK! what do you think you're doing?!" Rudy asked. " Hitting my head with the bo staff" Jack replied. " We can see that but why did you break half of the bo staffs?" Jack recognized his girlfriend's voice and immediately stopped. " I-I don't know but I can fix it" He said and quickly grabbed the broken bo staff and crashed the halves together.

" You can't crash those together.. you need super glue first!" Rudy said and grabbed the staffs and took them to his office. " Look Kim I- uh" Jack stuttered. " Um it's okay Jack hope you feel better" Kim said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him dumbfounded. Kim left the dojo with her duffel bag and walked past Jerry who was entering the dojo. " What's up yo" Jerry said. " Hey Jerry" Jack greeted him. "Did you find my two parents?" Jack asked. " Yeah think I found some good ones, I've been searching through the streets for actors, I think I got some good ones" Jerry said. " Perfect bring 'em in!" Jack said.

Jerry brought in the first pair of "parents" They both had good looks and a perfect smile that said " Hello that's my son and I'm totally not faking that I'm his parent" " not bad!" Jack said. " You think they can be your parents?" Jerry asked. " Of course!" Jack answered his friend. " Can you guys act?" Jack asked the pair. They both started speaking a language that Jack and Jerry couldn't understand.

Jack pulled Jerry to the side. " Jerry these people don't speak English!" " Sorry I'll bring in the other ones" Jerry said and showed the pair to the exit. " Jack say hello to your new parents the !" Jerry said. Jack face-palmed himself. " Next?" he seethed. Jerry brought in the next pair. " Whadda ya think?" Jerry asked him. Jack poked the man's chest. " He's firm" Jack said. " They could be my parents, can you guys act?" Jack asked. " I train at the Comedy and Drama Acting Academy" " What about you?" Jack asked the tall lanky woman. " I just know how to" The woman replied. " We'll see about that" Jack mumbled.

" alright let me see the others" Jack said. " ooo, well um there are no others" Jerry said. " great now I'm stuck with these two" " Young man, Many would consider you lucky to be in the presence of Fredric Ashburn" the man said. " My name is Tillie Neilson" the woman said and offered her hand. Jack shook it. " so what role will I be playing between your parents?" " Your a female so you'll be playing the female role AKA my mother" Jack said.

" I don't think I would be comfortable to work with her" Fredric said. " well you have to, I'll pay both of you $20" Jack quickly said. " Done!" Tillie said. " I don't know about $20 dollars-" "$21?" " It's a deal, you should learn how to negotiate!" he said to Tillie. " Tell me about your father, So I can get into character" Fredric said. " His father's mean, tall and scary" Jerry said. The only reason why Jerry said that is because Jack's dad hates Jerry. " Jerry shush!" Jack said. " What's my character like?" Tillie asked. " Can I use on accent?"

" Dis is ma son Jericho!" Tillie said. " It's Jack oh and by the way don't use an accent, as a matter of fact don't talk at all!" Jack said with a slight smile. " leave the talking to Fredrick Ashburn" Jack popped the 'B' " Excellent choice" Fredrick said. Jack quickly wrote the address to the school. " Here be there tomorrow at 3:00, the office is to the right when you enter in the main entrance.

" We'll see you tomorrow, Son" Fredrick said with a smile and left. " I think this is gonna work Jerry, you my friend are a genius!" Jerry smiled. " Now I know Jack's gone mad" Rudy said under his breath as he came out of his office.

* * *

**_~Friday~_**

Jack, Jerry, and Jack's "parents" waited outside of Principal Funderberg's office. "Fredric your name is Adam and Tillie your name is Natalie, but like I said yesterday you say nothing!" Jack said " Anyways When Mr. Funderberg tells you what I've done you've got to ground me and take away something like no video games for a month" the "parents" nodded. " Don't worry I am a professional actor" Fredric asserted. " what do I do again?" Tillie asked. " Nothin' Nothin' at all! You say nothin' all right?!" Jack replied. " Just leave the taking to me and my fake Dad" Jack finished.

" Man I'm glad I'M not in TROUBLE." Jerry said and smirked. " Why must you torment me?" Jack questioned. Jerry shrugged as Principal Funderberg came out of his office. " Hello Jack" Funderberg spoke. " Jerry" the man added with a touch of hatred. Jerry just waved and smiled deviously. Funderberg's eyes diverted from Jerry to the parents. " You must be the Brewers!" the principal observed.

" Yes I am Adam, Jack's Father." Fredrick shook Funderberg's hand. " And I am.. Who am I again?" Tillie asked. " Natalie!" Jack whispered/yelled. " My name's Patty!" " No! it's Natalie mom.. you're such a joker!" Jack said trying to avoid any mistakes. " Why don't we go in side my office?" Funderberg said. Jack pulled Tillie back.  
You say nothin' alright!" The woman nodded.

They both started walking in the office with Jerry behind them. Jerry closed the door and sat down on a couch as Tillie and Jack sat down on chairs behind Funderberg's desk. " Jerry you're not invited to this meeting" Funderberg said. " It's alright just do watch you gotta do." Jerry said. " Jerry I-" Jack cut him off " Principal Funderberg it's alright Jerry's like our family." " Like me, I'm the Father you know" Fredric said and chuckled. " Yes I know, I've always wanted to meet Jack's parents" Funderberg said. " Oh are they coming too?" Tillie asked dumbly.

Jack seethed, " Don't Talk" " So tell me about you two, how'd you meet?" Funderberg inquired. Tillie stayed silent and glared at the man. " Mom answer, please!" Jack whispered. " You said I couldn't talk" Tillie replied. " Just answer the question!" Jack demanded trying to get through this meeting quickly. " Well I met my "husband"-" Jack face-palmed when Tillie put quotations around husband. " Through uh Jerry!" Tillie stated. " You just don't get it do ya?" Jack muttered. " I don't get how Jerry did "That!" Funderberg said and moved his arms around Jack and his "parents"

" No She meant.. Mom meant... College! yeah that's it!" Jack said. " Yes we met in college Dear" Fredric quietly miffed. " Oh which college?" Jerry asked. Jack turned his body to Jerry. " No Bad Jerry Bad!" Jack raged. " So what did you want to tell us about our James?" " Jack!" The teen half screamed. " I mean Jack mom heh you're such a joker" Jack said as he calmed down.

" I'll get to the point, We need to discuss Jack's school work" the Principal said. " Jack you're going to be severely punished no video games for a month" Fredric said with an angry tone. " Dad not yet" Jack corrected. " Actually Mr. Brewer what I have to say is good, Jack's doing quite well in school" With that Jack practically threw himself off of the chair and hit the floor. " Oh my!" everyone said in unison. Jack slowly recovered from the floor to his feet. " I'm alright! I'm good!" Jack said and brushed himself off. " You're saying I'm doing well?" Jack rejoiced with a smile. He went behind the desk and looked through his work. Jack scored the highest on his achievement test and I wanted to discuss colleges with you"

Jack showed Jerry an assignment. " Wait you brought me and my _parents _just to say good stuff about me?" Jack clarified. " That's right" Funderberg replied. " Oh we're so proud of you Jason!" Tillie exclaimed as she looked over the assignment. All Jack could do was face-palm.

Everyone walked out of the office, " congratulations" Jerry praised and patted Jack's back. " Thanks Jack replied. " I hope we'll meet again" Principal Funderberg said. " Well why don't you come to our house for dinner?" Tillie asked. " No! uh uh bad idea!" Jack fumed and shook his head. " I think it's a good idea!" Tillie retorted. " Wait I remembered that we're having our house exterminated from-" Jack paused for a moment. " From Catfish!" Jerry finished. " Catfish?" Funderberg questioned. " Yeah we have a big catfish problem in the basement, don't you remember mom?" Jack asked and pleaded that she would say yes.

"No not to my knowledge" Tillie said. " Nothings to your knowledge" Jack bickered. The woman rolled her eyes, " So what do you say Principal Funderberg?" " No I say!.. oh just forget it" Jack gave up. ' I would love to join your family for dinner" Funderberg replied. " What about tomorrow night. Saturday would be perfect" Jack interrupted. " I'd prefer Sunday" Jerry butted in. " Hush" Jack said and pulled him out of earshot. " Saturday my parents would be out of the house" Jerry nodded. " Saturday night works" Jerry said as the two entered.

" Very well I will join you all tomorrow" Funderberg said and entered his office. " Tillie you know how you invited the principal for dinner?" Jack asked. Tillie nodded. " WHY?!" Jack questioned as they all began walking away.

* * *

**_~ Saturday 6:30 PM~_**

Jack texted Fredric and Tillie the direction of his home. Jack had Jerry upstairs keeping company to Marissa she was probably swooning over him. Jack heard his doorbell ring. Jack opened the door to find Fredric. " What took you so long?" Jack asked as he hung Fredric's coat. " You give bad directions, anyways where's that Tillie woman at?" Fredric asked. " I don't know but she better be here soon" Jack replied. the doorbell rang again. " It's about time!" Jack said as he opened the door, he mentally slapped himself when he found his principal waiting. " It's about time... It's about time you got here Principal Funderberg, I was getting so worried!" Jack said and forced a smile.

" Why thank you for your concern, Jack" Funderberg said and threw his coat to Jack. " This is how you treat a student when they invite you to dinner" Jack mumbled and hung up the coat. " Welcome to our lovely home Principal Funderberg" Fredric said. " Please call me Mr. Funderberg, Principal Funderberg is just too formal" Funderberg said." Okay.. Mr. Funderberg" Fredric said and flashed him a smile.

" So where's Mrs. Brewer?" Funderberg asked. " Oh.. Natalie she's-" Fredric stopped for a moment. " She's running some errands, but she'll be here soon" Jack finished. the trio sat themselves down on the couch.

" I don't like pink" Jerry said through clenched teeth. Marissa had finished painting Jerry's nails. Jerry had to put himself through this torture just to keep Marissa upstairs to avoid any complications. " it looks good, Now fan your hands like this" Marissa said waving her hands up and down. _' Why did I let Jack put me through this why couldn't he_ _call Kim? She can handle this better than me'_ Jerry lip synced his thought as he fanned his nails.

Marissa's phone rang. " Hey Isabella" Marissa answered. A brief silence was in the air. " Nothing just sitting in my room, with Jerry" Marissa replied and dreamily when she said ' Jerry', Jerry shook his head. " You don't believe me?!" Marissa passed the phone to Jerry. " Easy with the nails" Jerry said as he took the phone. " Hello.. Isabella this is Jerry.. I am not Marissa's boyfriend!" " Are too" Marissa said. " Am not!" Jerry replied. " Don't deny our love, Jerry" Marissa hugged him. _' Aw man! Why oh why?!' _Jerry thought.

" I wonder where mom could be" Jack said as he looked at his watch. " We're really sorry about this" Fredric apologized. " It's alright I can understand that people are late sometimes" Funderberg replied. Jack turned his head and whispered, " yeah well you don't understand when I'm late for school" 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Jack got up and opened the door. Tillie walked in with a black coat. She took it off and threw it to Jack. " What's up with you people throwing coats on me?" Jack said and hung the final coat.

Jack turned around to see Tillie dressed up in some sort of queen costume. " I'm sorry I couldn't find the house" Tillie announced. " How's it going Jacob?" Tillie asked. " Jack!" He raged but flashed a smile to the principal. " Um did you say you couldn't find the house" Funderberg questioned. " My mom just likes to joke around.. and apparently she's a snazzy dresser too" Jack said. " What's up with the costume?" Jack asked as Tillie turned to face him. " I've always wanted to be a damsel in distress" Tillie announced.

" Your 'causing me distress why couldn't you portray a human?" Jack inquired. " So who would like some cocktail weenies?" Fredric cut in and pointed to the tray of cocktail weenies. " How I've longed for the sweet succulent goodness of a cocktail weenie" Tillie said and sat herself down on the couch. Jack grabbed the tray. " Cocktail weenie? they're like regular weenies only smaller" Jack asked Funderberg who was looking at a picture.

" Jack who are these people with you?" Funderberg asked. Jack put the tray down and walked behind the couch. He took the picture, it was a family photo, _' C'mon Jack you can think of something' _His conscience coaxed. " Oh um.. Strangers" Jack said and put the photo inside his pants. _' sure go ahead just put in every family photo in your pants' _Jack rolled his eyes and took down a few photos from a bookshelf. When no one was looking, he quickly took the photo inside pants and laid it down next to the others.

" Might I say this is a lovely house?" Tillie asked. Fredric removed his lips from the punch. " Yes dear, you did a wonderful job decorating _our _home" Fredric said. Tillie poured herself some punch as Jack began saying, " Mom? Mom? Mom?" Jack threw a pillow to her back. " Hey get over here" Jack seethed. wanting to give her some instructions.

Marissa and Jerry were playing with one of her Barbie dolls. After playing with the dolls, Marissa announced, " I'm going downstairs to get a drink" Jerry grabbed her arm. " You can't" Jerry said. " But I'm thirsty Marissa said. " You can't go downstairs" Jerry pleaded. " But Jerry we have orange soda" Marissa said. Jerry's body howled for his favorite drink. " Okay I'll go get it, you'll stay here alright?" Jerry said. " I'll miss you" Marissa said. _' I think I just baby barfed'_ Jerry placed his hand over her face and gently pushed her away.

Jerry ran downstairs only to meet Jack, the parents, and Funderberg. " Hello Jerry, Nice fingernails" Funderberg said with a hint of sarcasm. " Thank you they're ' Pretty Princess Pink'" Jerry said. " Jerry I changed my mind I want some.. Lemonade" Marissa said as she looked at Tillie and Fredric. " I told you to stay upstairs" Jerry said as he walked over to her. " Well who do we have here?" Tillie pondered.

Jack walked over to his sister. " This is your daughter, Marissa" Jack said. " Nice to meet you" Tillie said. Jack mentally face-palmed. " Marissa this is Jack's school principal" Fredric said trying to play along. " Who are you Mister?" Marissa asked the man. Jack quickly placed his hand over Marissa's mouth. " My family's made up of a bunch of jokers" Jack said and dragged his sister to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Marissa asked, " Who are those people? And what are they doing here?" " Shh just go to your room I'll tell you later" Jack replied. " No! tell me now!" " Shh those people are pretending to be our parents, now bye" Jack whispered. " Alright, I'll go to my room" Marissa said as she and Jack walked in the living room. A sly smile came upon her face, " Daddy can I have $10?" Fredric looked at Jack, Jack shrugged. " Not now honey" Fredric replied. " But yesterday you promised me $10" Marissa argued.

" I- um... Okay" Fredric pulled out his ten dollar bill. Marissa tugged on it. Fredric reluctantly let go of the money. " Thank you" Marissa said. " Hehehe" She laughed deviously and sat on a chair, and watched Jack and his predicament. " Where's the bathroom?" Tillie asked. Jack threw his arms up in the air. " Mom!" Jack seethed lowly. " Did you just ask him where your own bathroom is?" Funderberg asked. " His mom never goes to the bathroom, she was actually born with no bladder" Jerry filled in. A knock was heard on the door. " Now who the heck's at my door" Jack raged.

Jack opened the door to find Rudy. Jack slammed the door shut and spun around to face the small crowd of people. The door opened. " Jack, I came here as your friend and sensei, but you can call me a freindsei, anyways I'm worried about you Jack you've been acting strange and I think I should speak with your parents" Rudy said. He peeked through Jack's shoulder. " Oh I'm sorry you have guests" Rudy said. " No Rudy go ahead you can speak with my _parents_ they're right over there" Jack said and pointed the direction to Fredric and Tillie.

" None of these people are your parents son" Rudy said and squeezed Jack's shoulder. " This is getting good" Marissa said as she looked at Jack. " I'm Jordan's mother" Tillie said as she looked at Rudy. " Jack! the child's name is Jack! How hard is it?!" Fredric yelled. " After she goes I go!" Fredric said. " Dad please" Jack pleaded wanting the man to calm down. " I don't see what's so great about your so called acting" Tillie retorted.

" That does it I refuse to work with this absent-minded amateur" Fredric argued as he stood up. " At least I'm in costume!" Tillie pointed out. " Yes if it only was Halloween" Fredric said. " I suppose this is a bad time, I should go" Funderberg cut in. " Well I guess we should say goodnight to Principal Funderberg" Jack said and pulled Fundergerg off of the couch. Jack tossed Funderberg's coat. " I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, I'll see you in school then" Jack said. _' Yes finally I can go back in peace and tell the rest what happened' _Jack thought.

" Jack what is going on here?" Rudy asked with the whole entire fiasco in front of him. " Just give me a minute" Jack said help the principal with his coat. Soon Jack's real parents walked in. " AHH!" Jack let out a squeaky scream when he saw his parents. " Who are all of you?" Adam Brewer spoke. " We're the Brewers" Fredric replied. " WE'RE the Brewers!" Natalie said. " I'm confused" the principal said.

" I'm outta here" Jerry said and ran for the door. Adam quickly got hold of him.

" I'm in trouble!" Jack cried out and hid behind the door.

* * *

**_Jack_**

" Wait so you thought you were in trouble at school, which caused a bigger problem?" Milton asked. We were all sitting down on the benches and me and Jerry were telling them our adventure. I nodded my head. " That story actually explains so much" Rudy and Kim said in unison. " I still thought my idea was good yo" Jerry said. " Your idea led me to bigger problems with bigger stress levels" I said. " So what happened when you got busted?" Kim asked. " I had to tell them what happened of course, but my parents went easy on me, but the other parents wanted me to pay them"

" so did you pay them?" Milton asked. I shook my head. " I ran out of the house saying Asta la vista baby!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. " Fredric?!" I asked. " What are you doing here?" " I want my $10 back" " Oh I-uh.. Jerry pay the man 10 bucks" I said. " Okay" Jerry said and gave him 10 bucks. " Thank you" I nodded my head.

I looked to my left. " Why are you here?" I asked Tillie. " I want to know when my next performance was" Tillie replied. " It's never gonna happen" I said. " How come?" Tillie asked. " 'cause you can't act.. how about this I'll pay you not to act" I said. " Jerry pay her $10 bucks" Jerry's mouth hung open but closed as he shoved his hand in his pocket. He paid Tillie, " Wow I can this much money not acting as I can acting" Tillie said.

They left the dojo, satisfied. " So Jack can I have my 20 bucks back?" Jerry asked. " You see I would give you your 20 bucks back but" I said pausing for a moment. " But what?" Jerry pondered. " I know a way we can make more money than 20 bucks" I said as I got off of the bench and walked towards the exit. " Jack can we talk about it?" " Nope"

" AW HERE IT GOES!"

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hope you liked this one-shot. It may be possible I may write more Kenan and Kel like one-shots. So the big question: Good? Bad? Maybe? Review and give me your thoughts.**

**Question of the Day: How determined are you to conquer your goal?**

**Food of the Day: Waffles**

**Song of the Day: Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer**

**Until next time. **


End file.
